convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Hastur
Annie Hastur 'is one of the many champions featured in [[wikipedia:League_of_Legends|'League of Legends]]. ''She made her debut in ''The Ties that Bind. Canon Annie is the sole representative of her village in the League of Legends, the village in question having been founded by her parents as a sanctuary for Noxian defects. At the age of two, the girl managed to tame a large shadow bear through her magic, and turn him into her pet. She still keeps her bear Tibbers at her side in the form of a stuffed animal to be carried around like a child's toy. Aside from that, she specializes in the form of magic known as pyromancy. Pre-Convergence Annie was called in by the Summoners at the League to aid in fixing what was happening in the Crossed Incident, as they noted the possibility of their prized champions disappearing into possible future Murder Games. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind Annie often stayed very close to a fellow champion from the League, a certain Vi from the city of Piltover, who had also found herself in the Games. But while aboard Helicarrier, she came across a young man by the name of Adam Eberhart, who took quite a liking to her. It wasn't too long after Annie had downed a concoction that aged her body into that of an adult's that Adam expressed his love for her. Annie was quick to return his feelings. After being kidnapped by the Umbrella Corporation, they took an interest in her magical capabilities, and forced her to give birth to a baby that would no doubt possess powers greater than Annie's own. But, this plan backfired, and ended up in the death of their captor, Four-Eyes. Annie's infant child had managed to kill her after birth, and save both herself, Annie, and Adam. They quickly carried their new baby girl to safety, away from the Umbrella Corporation. During the final battle against the Crossed on Celebrity Island, Annie was very absent. She found herself safe, in a spot away from where the action was on the island, with Adam and their daughter whom they had since named Janice. Epilogue(s) The Ties That Bind After the Game had finished, Annie had pronounced her and Adam engaged, and returned home to Valoran with him and Janice. It wasn't long before they held their wedding on the countryside of Piltover, with the members of the League invited. The entire epilogue can be found on [https://www.rpnation.com/threads/the-murder-game-series-murder-the-ties-that-bind.55049/page-557 this] page. Her experiences in The Ties That Bind would no doubt be reported to Summoners afterwards, giving them further insight into Valoran's, and the multiverse's plight. Character Relationships * Vi ''- Another one of the champions of 'League of Legends' who made her debut in ''The Ties That Bind. They formed a close bond during the Murder Game, ''keeping each other safe through the dangers it threw at them. Besides, it was Annie's job to bring Vi back after she had disappeared. * ''Adam Eberhart ''- An eccentric, young man who appeared as an NPC in ''The Ties That Bind. A peculiar romance happened between them, and she protected Adam with her life. Being such a powerful pyromancer, Annie ended up being the dominant partner in the relationship. * Janice Hastur - Annie's daughter, who she was forced to give birth to after Umbrella captured her. As an infant, Janice managed to save the lives of both Annie and Adam. * Lambdadelta ''- A major character from 'Umineko no Naku Koro ni' who also made her debut in ''The Ties That Bind. Hostilities often arose between these two, purely through coincidence of differences in strategy. They bickered between themselves in the heat of battle, always making choices on the fly that the other didn't approve of. Trivia * Riot's Gameplay Producer's girlfriend is named Annie. She owns a teddy bear named Tibbers. * Annie was one of the first six characters designed, along with Singed, Sivir, Sion, Twisted Fate, and Lee Sin. * Annie is the first and currently the only champion to have ten skins. * Annie's last name, Hastur, is a reference to the Great Old One Hastur of the Cthulhu Mythos. * Annie is the second champion to have her skill icons remade together with a Visual Upgrade. The first being Katarina. Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Characters Category:Survivors